Unexpected Guests
by randomphandom
Summary: It was a normal day for Vlad. Make business deals, talk with the press, and eventually come back home for a meeting with a prospective business partner. Or so he had thought. Because today, waiting for him in the shadows, was something he would never expect.
**Unexpected Guests**

* * *

 _ **It was a normal day for Vlad. Make business deals, talk with the press, and eventually come back home for a meeting with a prospective business partner. Or so he had thought. Because today, waiting for him in the shadows, was something he would never expect.**_

* * *

 **Hello Everybody! Random here! And I'm back with yet another story! *cue audience clapping***

 ***crickets***

 **Hello? Anybody there? Well… I guess I'll just let you go on to the story… I know you don't want me to blabber on about what I had for dinner… and school… and fudge… and ghosts…**

 **Danny: Stop it! You're starting to sound like Dad!**

 **Random: Oh my gosh, yes I am… Cool! ^^**

 **Danny: *Face palm***

 **Random: Now, On to the-**

 **Danny: Wait! You forgot the Disclaimer!**

 **Random: Ohhhh… yeah… that…**

 **Sooooo…. I don't own anything. Really. The only thing I own is…** _ ***searches through room***_ **… Is…** _ ***starts throwing things around***_ **…AHA!** _ ***holds up random box***_ **Wait… I don't own that either… :/** _ ***throws box away and resumes searching***_ **Hmmmmm… Oh! The only thing I own is… The grand…. The majestic… Bottle of Silly String! Amazing, huh?** _ ***crickets***_ **What, you think I'm joking? Well, here you go!** _ ***holds up bottle of purple Silly String***_ **Yep! The only thing I have to my name… Literally...**

 **With that (depressing) thought, let's get on to the story!**

* * *

Vlad sighed entering his house after a long day negotiating with businessman and dealing with the press. He was looking forward to relaxing by his fireplace with a nice cup of tea for a while before an important meeting with a prospective business partner later that night.

As he opened the front door, he thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye but when he looked, nothing was there. He shook his head, clearing it as he finished opening the door and stepped inside. Of course there was nothing there; he was just being paranoid. He simply hadn't been getting enough sleep lately. He sighed to himself as he turned around to shut and lock the door.

Suddenly there was a loud creak from behind him. He quickly spun around in the darkened room, looking around wildly. When he didn't find anything there, he slowly began to calm down. Why was he so jumpy all of a sudden? Of course there would be creaks: this was an old house after all. He had remodeled the mansion when he first bought it but had left many of the features the same. So it was only natural for the house to creak occasionally as it settled. With this thought, Vlad quickly regained his composure. Yes, nothing was wrong here.

He began to walk down the grand hallway, not bothering to turn on the lights. After all, who needs lights when they have ghost vision. Besides, he was starting to get a migraine from the day's stressful events.

He slowly headed toward the kitchen to make himself a nice hot cup of tea. However, this thought was quickly interrupted as a crash resounded through the mansion. Vlad jumped three feet into the air (something he would never admit to doing) as a second crash sounded ahead of him, catching him completely off guard.

He rushed over to see the china cabinet toppled over, broken pieces scattered across the ground. He barely caught a glimpse of a white flash in the corner, but quickly discounted it as an illusion brought on by his paranoia. He didn't know what had happened to the china cabinet, but he would deal with it later.

He massaged his head, moaning as his migraine grew worse. Surely a nice hot bath with his smelling salts would clear his head.

With this thought, he slowly made his way down the hallway, ignoring the strange scratching sounds and thumps that occasionally sounded around him. Now he was hearing things! He needed to get this migraine under control fast. Next thing you know he'll start seeing wild animals on his bed!

Vlad sighed in relief as he finally reached the bathroom. He slowly reached over to turn on the water in the bathtub, cringing as his head pounded harder with every movement he made. He sat down in a chair off to the side, waiting for the tub to fill, leaning his head against the wall and closing his eyes.

When he judged that the bathtub had filled enough, he slowly made his way over to it, cautiously stepping into the water after haphazardly adding his smelling salts to the water. Ah, that was much better. He leaned his head back, enjoying the warmth of the water. He slowly drifted off to sleep, not noticing the other presence that had entered the room.

Vlad slowly woke up, noticing that the water had run cold. He stiffly sat up, reaching blindly out beside him for his towel. However, he let out a girly yelp (which he would also never admit to doing) as he realized that what he touched was decidedly _not_ a towel. He jumped up out of the tub, or at least tried to. As he was in a tub filled with water, all he managed to do was fling himself onto the ground into an unceremonious heap.

He laid there for a moment, stunned but quickly scrambled up as he saw something appear in front of his face. He backed up in fear before realizing what had scared him. Looking up at him with a bored, yes _bored_ , expression was... A cat? How had that gotten in there? Nothing was supposed to be able to get into his house. He had a state of the art security system! The only thing that could possibly get into his home was something ghostly, and this cat was decidedly _not_ ghostly. So how had that happened?!

Shaking his head and deciding to deal with that conundrum later, Vlad quickly moved to put on his robe. He had just finished fastening the belt when he suddenly felt a weight land on his back. He stumbled, knocked off balance by the sudden force. What was this madness?!

He was about to turn intangible when he heard something creak from above him. He looked up, startled but only saw a flash of orange fur before something slammed into his face and clung to his head with sharp claws. Vlad yelped and frantically grasped at the thing on his face, stumbling forward as he tried to get it off his face. Suddenly his foot hit something solid, causing him to trip and land sprawled across the floor for the second time that night. He gasped as his face was finally freed from the creature but felt the scratches along his face where it had clung on. The creature hissed at him and backed away, hackles raised. Vlad quickly scrambled back off his feet and started to back away from the angry cat when he realized that he was surrounded. By cats of all things! They were absolutely everywhere! Climbing up his furniture, scratching up the walls, laying curled up in the corners... What was going on! How had this happened to him!

He would have continued with this train of thought, but his eyes widened comically as the sound of a doorbell rang throughout the mansion. The normally stoic business man started freaking out. He had overslept, his important guest had shown up early, and worst of all... his house was filled with cats. _CATS!_ What was he going to do about this?!

He freaked out as he rushed down the hall, his nerves completely shot as he tried to shake off the cats that continued to latch onto him as he ran. However, he finally came to a dead stop, eyes wide as he turned a corner. Standing in front of him, poised as if to place his briefcase on the table, stood his guest. Both stood frozen as the man took in the sight before him. Here was the respected billionaire he had been considering partnering with dripping wet, wearing a pink robe! And... and...

He was covered with cats! Vlad Masters had kittens climbing up his robe! Eyes and a pair of ears could be seen peeking up from over his shoulder and, perhaps most absurdly, there was a white cat perched comfortably on top of his head!

What on earth was going on?!

"Butter biscuits", said Vlad, watching the other man open and close his mouth like a fish before turning around and leaving the mansion without a word.

 _Fenton Works, Amity Park_

"Dude! How did you even pull that off," Tucker said, attempting to hold back his snickers and failing.

"I rounded up some stray cats using some catnip and let them loose in Vlad's mansion."

Tucker burst out laughing again while Danny watched. Sam didn't know about this prank because of her aversion to "animal cruelty." However, Danny preferred to think of it as giving them a new home.

"How many did you manage to get in there?!"

"Uh... I don't know, I lost track after my sixth trip there," he managed to say between bouts of laughter.

"Oh my gosh, man! Vlad's gonna freak!"

"I know, right?! Did you get the cameras set up?"

"Of course, dude! Me and my baby have this covered," he said, caressing his PDA.

"This is going to be prime blackmail material. I can't wait to see his reaction!"

"Me either, but I think we are going to find out pretty soon." They both burst out laughing, knowing that whatever happened next was going to be absolutely hilarious.

Faintly, almost covered up by the laughter of the pair, a cry could be heard ringing across the town.

 _"DANIEL!"_

* * *

 **Random here again! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! As always, please follow/favorite/review! ^^**

 **I'm trying to improve my writing style, so any feedback would be great!**

 **Also, I may add a bit more to this story later on. Thoughts?**

 **Again, thank you so much for reading and 'see' you next time! ^^**


End file.
